


Pre-earth relationship

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: pwp story about Vegeta and Freiza before they came to earth. I wrote this for Vegereeza week on tumblr, enjoy xlxl





	Pre-earth relationship

Pre-earth relationship.

His hands grip my shoulders, I can feel the passion in his touch, the desire and lust burning within him needing an outlet and finding it in me. His dark lips press into mine, needy and forceful  
“Take me now Vegeta,” He demands in a breathy and desperate voice, he is accustomed to his every command being done in the blink of an eye, his every need catered for, his every whim fulfilled, he will get what he needs from me, but he will have to beg me first, and he knows it.

We have played this game enough times before that we both know how it will pan out, and that we will both leave this lavish bedroom utterly satiated. Our desires are quite different, I have a burning need to be in control, I want to dominate and rule, and Freiza……. He doesn’t. he spends his whole life being the all controlling over lord and every once in a while, he wants to play the victim, I am more that happy to oblige him in his little game.

I harshly remove his hands from my body and throw him onto the bed, its red satin sheets shining in the dim light as his body creases them, I crawl onto the bed and position myself over him. he looks up at me with hooded eyes, he needs me. I grip his face in my hand and squeeze with all my might, I know it doesn’t hurt him, but he pretends for me, flinching as though my grasp is too tight. I lean in, my mouth inches from his ear

“Don’t touch me, unless I tell you to,” I warn in a deep growl before kissing him again, forcing my tongue deep into his mouth, this kiss is not gentle or loving, there is no feeling to it, its harsh and rough, just what he wants. A small moan escapes his swollen lips and causes a small shiver of lust to travel down my spine. 

There is no better feeling in the world than having the most powerful being ever bow down and submit to you like a little bitch. I continue to kiss him as I reach down, find his hard cock and wrap my hand around it, slowly sliding up and down, enough to feel good, but not enough to dull his need. A desperate whine sounds in the back of his throat and I can’t hold back the smirk that spreads across my face, god I love seeing him like this. His eyes roll half close and his mouth hangs slack, he looks amazing.  
“Please…...Vegeta,” He manages to moan between panting. Its now when he is trembling and desperate for me that I can have the real fun

“Whose bitch are you Freiza?” I ask, moving my free hand between his legs and teasing his entrance with my fingers, he knows I won’t go any further till I get the correct response  
“Yours,” he moans grinding his hips down onto my hand.

“What’s my name?” I snarl through gritted teeth really wanting to just do as he says and fuck him senseless but know it will be all the sweeter the longer I hold off.

“Prince Vegeta,” He cries, he knows just plain Vegeta won’t cut it, I need to hear my proper title. I spit on his asshole and slowly sink my fingers into him, feeling every flinch and twitch of his powerful body. here is the deadliest man in the universe, riding my fingers, writhing and moaning like a whore. 

“Good boy,” I whisper, smiling as he bites his lip, loving the feelings I am giving him. I keep my movements slow, keeping him right on the line between getting as he wishes and needing more. His hand reaches out and touches my arm, willing me to speed up. I backhand him hard across the face

“What did I tell you?” I hiss

“Not to touch you,” He answers, I go to speak but he cuts me off

“Vegeta,” he says in urgent tones

“Yeah?” 

“Hit me again,” He tells me, it seems he wants it extra rough tonight, very well. My fist flies at his face striking him hard on the cheekbone, splitting the skin there and leaving a small trail of scarlet across his flawless white cheek. The scent of his blood assaults my senses making me want to spill more. 

I drag him from the bed by his leg and slam his small body into the wall, his head connects with the metal with a sickening thud, he falls to his knees and cries out as though it hurt, he is a good actor, were anyone watching this scene they would be lead to believe that I was abusing him, , they would never guess that he could take me out with one flick.

I look down at his crumpled form beneath me

“While your down there you may as well make yourself useful,” I tell him, pulling down the waistband of my training pants and shoving my cock in his face. He wastes no time in taking it, his deep purple lips look so inviting as they close around me, his long tongue swirling round my shaft as he sucks.

He grips my hips and sucks in a steady rhythm, I decide not to reprimand him for touching me this time. I watch him bob back and forth, his eyes closed, a small trail of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, he is loving this, he enjoys nothing more than to be used and debased, treated like trash, the way he treats everyone else, well everyone except me I get treated like the royalty that I am.

I start to push deeper into his mouth, muffling his moans. My hands grip the back of his head, so he can’t move away from me, he has no choice but to kneel on the floor and stay perfectly still while I fuck his face, forcing myself deeper and deeper down his throat, I feel his neck muscles contracting, his body automatically trying to clear the obstruction it his throat, it feels amazing. I don’t stop until tears are rolling down his face and drool is dripping from his chin. I pull out and wait while he gasps for air.   
I give him a few seconds to fix himself up, but that is all before I yank him to his feet and bend him over the bed, pushing his heavy tail up to expose his ass. Freiza has a great ass, the skin is pure white which means it only takes a couple of smacks before it turns a beautiful shade of pink, and that is what I intend to achieve now. I slap his ass repeatedly, he yelps each time my palm connects, its such a pretty sound. I keep going till my palm stings and his butt is a beautiful scarlet hue, it looks quite sore.   
I drop to my knees behind him, for some reason every time I see this sweet ass I can’t resist having just a little taste. Pulling his cheeks apart I lick slowly from bottom to top, pausing on his hole to run the tip of my tongue round it a couple of times. Freiza makes alluring sounds of appreciation when I sink my tongue deep into him tasting his unique flavour, craving more of it, I need him.

I ravage his hole for a while, my senses are on high alert my whole body tingling in anticipation of what is to come after this, fucking Freiza is amazing, its so much more than just sex, its pride in ruling the ruler, having this power house roll over and let me fuck him is such a rush

His body twitches and jerks, he can’t keep still he is on a cloud nine and desperate for my cock

“Please Vegeta,” he calls again, seems like he can’t wait another second. I stand and lean over him, pressing my hard cock against his well-prepared ass

“What do you want slut?” I whisper, knowing full well what he needs but just wanting to hear him beg a little more

“Fuck me, make me your bitch, please just……. FUCK ME,” he screams unable to control his wild desire any longer. I smirk to myself and slam into him, enjoying his pain filled screams, without waiting for him to adjust I begin, thrusting hard and deep, making sure I hurt him, that’s what he wants after all.

“Yes, Vegeta yes,” He shouts wanting me to fuck him harder, to hurt him more, to own him. I give him all I have, I don’t want to disappoint him, slamming into him so hard that I can feel the spaceship shake around us. No one will pay any attention, they are used to mine and Freiza’s sessions causing a stir.

“Fuuuuuck Freiza, you’re so fucking tight,” I say, leaning down to kiss him, he turns his head to meet me his mouth readily accepts my kiss, as it always does. My lips move to his neck and stay there for a while sucking and nibbling at the soft white skin there, he is so flawless, his sweat even tastes sweet, funny how someone so dark and evil can be so perfect at the same time, he has killed thousands and ordered the deaths of millions more, he had no conscious and no feelings for anyone but me, but still in my eyes he can do no wrong.

His neck is now covered in angry red hickeys, they will be there for weeks. I sink my teeth into his shoulder, his blood filling my mouth and dripping onto the bed, getting absorbed by the already red sheets. I’m close to finishing and the taste of his blood will only make that happen faster

“Turn over,” I say flipping him

“I wanna watch you cum for me,” I tell him thrusting deeper hitting that sweet spot that always makes him scream, this time is no different, he screams loud for me, yelling my name at the top of his voice, the whole ship knows who’s bitch he is.  
His sharp purple nails drag down my back leaving deep scratches that will almost definitely scar, I don’t care, he can mark me in any way he chooses I won’t stop him, I yell out in pain as he scratches a little too close to the base of my sensitive tail which is swaying behind me to the rhythm of my movements.

“Sorry,” he whispers when he realises that he hurt me, breaking character for a moment, I just shake my head in dismissal and continue to fuck him, grunting with the effort I am putting in. he feels so good, I never last too long with him  
“Cum for me baby, please, I wanna make you feel good,” I whisper affectionately into his ear, dropping my tough guy act for a moment

“Vegetaaaaaa,” He sighs, and his eyes roll back in his head, his dick twitches and sprays hot white fluid between us. As he cums he holds me still, I must wait for him to finish before he will allow me to move again. I couldn’t move even if I wanted to, when he holds me still, I am still, a small reminder that though I’m in command here its only because he lets me be, his strength is in a league far from my own.

He shudders out the last of his climax calling my name, then he loosens his grip on me, so I am able to move again, it only takes a few more thrusts and I undo, roaring his name as I cum inside him we stare into each other’s eyes as I climax, the smile on his face is filled with affection for me.

Once I catch my breath I start to find my clothes, usually I head back to my own room once our session has finished

“Vegeta, stay here tonight,” He says, it isn’t a question, but I know I can refuse if I so desire, I don’t though, I drop my clothes back where I found them and climb into bed beside him

“Can’t bear to see the back of me? Or were you hoping for another round?”

“Just shut up and sleep next to me Vegeta,” he sighs, I am not looking at him, but I know he is rolling his eyes at me, I smile and roll over to look at him, he has a grin on his face, its not his usual evil smirk it’s a real smile, one that only I get to see.  
I lick a little of the blood that is still trickling from the bite mark on his shoulder, I suppose this is my own weird, twisted version of a goodnight kiss

“Sleep well Freiza,” I tell him and turn off the light with the switch above the bed. I snuggle down under the silky soft blanket, Freiza’s quarters are far more luxurious than my own.

“Vegeta?” his voice splits the silence

“Hm?” I answer

“I love you,” he tells me in a clear voice

“Of course you do, I’m a fucking delight,” I hear him chuckle in the darkness

“Goodnight Vegeta,”


End file.
